Castiel's revenge
by Blameitonmyaddbaby1
Summary: Dean keeps playing jokes on Cas and he gets his revenge. This one is for a fan fic contest.


It started off fairly harmless, or at least Dean thought so. He, Sam and Cas were in a diner just outside of Mexico chatting about a recent hunt. It was fairly normal to have the angel pop in now and again, even if he didn't have information to help out their cases. As he and Sam were talking, Dean's stomach let out a particularly nasty growl and he internally scowled himself for eating that seventh piece of bacon. He stretched out a bit, wishing he could snap open his jeans right then and there. When his leg brushed against Cas' he quickly moved it and started to mutter an apology until he saw his best friend's face.

Cas had turned pink and began doing some shifting of his own. Dean grinned. Cas, the ten thousand year old virgin, was so easy to get going. Sometimes all Dean had to do was mention banging a girl and the angel would very awkwardly be sporting a boner. Instead of letting it go, Dean decided to have some fun. He had a lot of anxiety built up for the last case where a young girl had died and the fourteen hour car ride after didn't help. He decided being a bit childish was exactly what he needed so he lifted his foot and ran it against Cas' leg again. The angel let out a small yipping noise and turned to him in surprise. Dean winked once and ran his foot up even higher so it was a half a foot away from Cas' crotch.

The cup of water in Cas' hand smashed into a thousand pieces. Sam jumped up and yelled, "Cas! You okay?"

The blushing angel disappeared before Dean could get out his snicker. 

The next time it happened Dean had just got back from a particularly nasty hunt. He was covered in dirt and ectoplasm and wanted nothing more than to shower. When he walked back in their hotel room, Sam was looking up from his lap top and chatting with someone. When Dean rounded the corner he saw Cas standing in the center of the room.

"What's going on?" Dean asked the angel who he hadn't seen since the previous incident. "Haven't seen you in weeks man. Would it kill you to pick up the damn phone?"

Cas shifted awkwardly. "I didn't have anything to say."

"How about – Hey. How are you? I'm alive by the way." Dean muttered moodily as he stormed into the bathroom and peeled off his filthy jeans and shirt. "Where have you been?"

No answer.

Dean turned around expecting the bastard to have flown off, and was surprised to find Cas still there and very much staring at him. The too blue eyes swam over Dean's exposed skin hungrily.

Sam cleared his throat. "Cas? You okay?"

Cas nodded once. "I – I've been away."

"No shit, Sherlock." Dean said as he picked up a wash rag and began wiping away the dirt from his chest.

Cas tilted his head, watching every movement. "That's not my name Dean. I've told you this."

Dean usually would roll his eyes but he decided to have a bit more fun. He ran the cloth under cold water and let it run across his arms and down his stomach. He smirked at Cas as he tugged down his underwear just a bit and began running the dripping cloth just above his package. He let out a low moan he knew only Cas could hear.

Every light in the hotel exploded.

Sam let out a high pitched squeak that Dean planned to give him shit about for the next week. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Son of a bitch," Dean groaned as he felt around for his matches. When they finally managed to light a few candles, they found the angel was gone.

"Dean."

The raspy voice pulled Dean from eye fucking the waitress named Windy. "Cas, Buddy." Dean said with a grin. "What brings you to the slums of Texas?"

"I need to speak with you."

"Yeah?" Dean asked putting down his beer.

"Yeah," Cas repeated uncertainly. "I wish – I wish for you to stop."

"Stop what?" Dean questioned innocently.

Cas was starting to look smitey. "I want you to stop – messing with me."

"Come on. It's funny!"

"It isn't."

"You're right," Dean agreed seriously. "It's hilarious."

Cas obviously did not agree. "Would you think it funny if I did the same thing to you?"

Dean laughed loudly. "Cas, no offense dude, but the bazilion year old, virgin angel act isn't doing it for me."

"Oh yeah?" Cas challenged. "I beg to differ."

And just like that waves of pleasure began coursing through him. Dean gripped the table so hard he thought it might break. "Cas?"

"I think it's – what would you normally say? Oh yes. It is payback time."

Cas narrowed his eye and waved his hand then Dean was bucking up violently and shooting long strings of come into his boxer briefs.

"Cas! Fuck!"

The orgasm was the longest one of his entire life and all he could do was throw his head back and ride out the waves of pleasure. It wasn't until he came down from his high that he realized 1. Cas was gone and 2. He had been moaning very loudly.

The manager of the bar escorted him out with great force. The drive home was very messy.

The most embarrassing ordeal had been in Manhattan. Sam and Dean had just finished a case. They were walking back to the Impala with achy muscles when the angel appeared next to them.

"Sam, Dean."

They both jumped and whirled around aiming their weapons at their angel friend. "Fuck Cas!" Dean groaned as lowered his gun. "You don't do that to a guy who just fought off a pack of werewolves!"

"My apologies."

"Where were you?" Dean demanded as they reached the car. "We could have used the help."

Sam leaned against the front of his car, crossing his arms. "Yeah, Cas. You've been weird late."

Behind him Dean was starting to feel funny. His face flushed and his stomach clenched tightly. It only took the hunter a moment to realize what was happening.

Dean shot Cas a pleading look that obviously said "come on not in front of Sam" but Cas simply glared as if reminding him that he had too done this in front of the youngest Winchester. It was hard for Dean to remain mad when every atom in his body felt like it was exploding. Cas winked at him once then his orgasm ripped from him. He leaned all the way across Baby, biting down on his fist to stop himself from screaming. His body shook as he slightly humped the car. When he finally managed to come down from the high, Dean turned and was surprised to find Cas was still there. The angel didn't look amused. On the contrary, his normal blue eyes were black with lust. Dean glanced down and sure enough Cas' tight black pants were tented. Poor Sam was too oblivious to notice any of this.

The next time they saw each other, Cas had popped into the bathroom while Dean was brushing his teeth. Dean gripped the towel hanging loosely around his waist tightly as he let out an odd yelping sound. "Fuwk, Ca!"

Cas sighed and Dean spit out the tooth paste. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize." Cas said seriously. "About our little game. It got out of hand."

"You're damn right it did," Dean said. "How did you do that anyway?"

"Angel mojo," Cas answered simply. "I can make anything happen to your body."

"Zachariah gives stomach cancer, you give orgasms." Dean muttered, rubbing his hand absently through his still wet brown hair. "Can we call a truce?"

Cas nodded, stepping forward. "Yes but that means on both ends."

Dean nodded, "Alright, alright."

Cas extended his hand awkwardly and Dean took it. He was surprised when goose bumps spread across his arms as their skin contacted. The little ripples of shock and pleasure coursed all the way through his body until his blood began pumping in the wrong direction. "Damn it, Cas!" Dean roared pulling his hand back. "You don't go back on a hand shake, man."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Dean pointed down at his package, which stood at full attention. "You're messing with me again."

Cas actually looked frightened. "No, Dean. That's not me."

Dean gulped, "You mean, I'm just turned on?"

Cas nodded, face flushing red. "I can smell it."

Dean decided not to question that last comment. He was too busy being mortified by the fact that his best MALE friend just made him pop a boner. "Maybe you could give me some privacy, Cas?"

"I can help you with it."

Dean felt his heart skip a beat - or five. "Come again?"

"I can make it go away," Cas began putting his hand on Dean's hip.

Dean, in return, shivered at the touch of the angel virgin in front of him. "Yeah?"

Cas nodded, leaning forward until he was an inch away from Dean's lips. "Yeah."

After a few shallow breaths, Dean nodded and the angel captured his lips with his own. The kiss was surprisingly warm and soft. They spent the first minute or two mapping each other out - Dean getting a feel for kissing a guy and Cas - Well, Cas just getting a feel for kissing in general. After a moment, Dean opened up Cas' mouth with his tongue and dipped it deep inside exploring every inch he could find. Although it was lame, Dean couldn't help but think that Cas tasted heavenly. Cas must have agreed with Dean's mindset because he was soon groaning into his mouth and clutching at his own erection.

"Feel good, Cas?" Dean panted as a he broke away. "Getting touched by someone."

Cas shook his head. "Not just someone. You. Just you."

Dean smirked. "I kinda thought that." When Cas shot him a pleading look, the eldest Winchester muttered. "It's just you too. Always just you."

Cas answered with a surprised moan. His hips snapped forward and then suddenly they were both screaming with pleasure. Dean had to hold on to Cas' shoulders to stop from falling to his knees, which really wouldn't have been such a bad thing considering it would have brought him eye level with the angel's crotch which was now sporting a delicious wet spot. "Cas!" Dean called as he rode out the end of his orgasm.

Around them the lights were flickering and Dean was positive that Cas was going to bruise his shoulder with that tight grip. It took several moments for them to come down from their high. Dean was the first to speak. "Cas?"

Cas blinked slow and lazy before saying, "Yes, Dean?"

"Next time, no mojo. I just want you to make me come with your hands." Dean told him, kissing him on the throat. "Or maybe, your mouth. Or even - "

When he gripped two handfuls of Cas' ass, the angel let out a loud throaty moan. "Next time," he agreed breathlessly. "Definitely next time."


End file.
